Like a Million Suns
by Sweet Pepper
Summary: Talvez, pela amizade e pela ausência de máscaras, se parecesse mesmo com um casamento. #Doctor/Donna


**Título: **_Like a Million Suns_

**Sumário: **_Talvez, pela amizade e pela ausência de máscaras, se parecesse mesmo com um casamento._

**Casal:** _Doctor(Ten)/Donna, menção super leve a Ten/Rose_

**Spoilers:** _Nada específico. Se passa lá pelo meio da quarta temporada._

**N.A.:** _Eu jamais escreveria Doctor/Donna (mesmo que eu ainda veja essa fic como mais amizade do que como romance) se não fosse pra dar de presente pra bruna f., amiga querida, que eu fico felicíssima de ter conseguido fazer assistir Doctor Who._

**Disclaimer: **_Doctor Who e seus personagens não são meus, não tenho nenhum lucro com essa fanfic. O título "Like a Million Suns" foi tirado de um verso da música Across the Universe, que é dos Beatles e não minha._

_

* * *

  
_

**-**

**Like a Million Suns**

-

De todos os caprichos que o Doctor permitia aos companheiros humanos, o maior deles era o estabelecimento de uma certa rotina. Dos que impunha a si mesmo, o maior era o cuidado em manter uma máscara e um distanciamento.

A máscara era colocada logo cedo. Quando era Rose que viajava na Tardis, ele gostava de ser "The New New Doctor" o tempo todo, para ela. Tomava banho e se arrumava muito antes de sair do quarto, e já estava assando torradas na cozinha quando ela aparecia, pijama de ursinho, descabelada e descalça, coçando os olhos de sono. Ele gostava de cozinhar para ela e de brincar, falar e pular bastante enquanto isso, porque ela ria, e era toda a rotina que eles tinham.

Com Martha as coisas eram bem diferentes em tudo, inclusive na rotina matinal. Ela só aparecia quando já estava vestida, e nunca tomava café-da-manhã, com exceção de um único imenso copo de café forte. Não vendo muita graça nisso, Doctor sempre a esperava já no console de comando da Tardis, onde a real diversão estava esperando para começar.

O tempo sozinho depois da Martha foi mais difícil que o tempo depois da Rose. Depois de Rose ele estava triste com a tristeza do mundo, mas não havia nada que pudesse ser feito, e bem ou mal a tristeza lhe fazia alguma companhia no café-da-manhã. Depois de Martha... bom, ela foi embora logo depois do Jack, que foi logo depois do Master, e foi mais ou menos tudo ao mesmo tempo, ficando apenas o vazio.

-

Ele mal reparou quando que a rotina das manhãs com Donna começou a se estabelecer, e menos ainda quando que ele começou a ser apenas ele mesmo, para ela.

Sem se preocupar em se vestir, ele tomava banho e ia de roupão, cabelos molhados e chinelos até a cozinha. Tomava uma xícara de chá com leite antes que Donna aparecesse, e normalmente estava preparando a segunda quando ela surgia na soleira da porta, roupão branco e toalha enrolada nos cabelos. Ele preparava uma para ela também, e eles discutiam um longo e preguiçoso tempo sobre quem faria as panquecas, até que um dos dois cedesse e fizesse ou ambos comessem pão ou biscoitos, mesmo. Conversavam enquanto comiam, e ela tinha aquele tipo de sorriso de "estou feliz por termos todo o tempo do mundo" que ele gostava tanto de ver.

Era sempre ela quem levantava e voltava ao quarto para se vestir, e ele ficava sempre um pouco mais. Às vezes tomava mais chá, às vezes comia uma fruta, sempre pensando em todos os lugares em que gostaria de levá-la, e aonde iriam hoje.

-

Foi mais ou menos na vigésima terceira vez que os confundiram com marido e mulher que o Doctor começou a pensar que, _bem_, aquilo realmente parecia um pouco com um casamento. Quando ela ria dele e quando ela dizia que hoje talvez só quisesse ficar vendo filmes; quando, nas "noites" de filmes, ele estourava aquelas pipocas vermelhas de Salostophus e ela desestocava cervejas que ele nunca lembrava muito bem de ter comprado. Quando eles brigavam, sobre qualquer bobagem, e terminavam rindo, sempre terminavam rindo, às vezes com um abraço também.

Melhores amigos, _para sempre_, e ele bem sabia que "sempre" era um bocado de tempo. Mas ele também sabia que o tempo não era forte assim o bastante para destruir certas coisas. E, afinal, ele tinha dois corações pra sentir.

Não se parecia muito com amor romântico, realmente não. Mas parecia um casamento, certamente, roupões e pipoca e risos e brigas, e talvez por isso que ele tenha dito "espera!" quando ela levantou da mesa do café, naquela manhã. Ela olhou pra trás e sorriu, "que foi, _space boy_?" e ele nem sabia o que dizer, então só inventou qualquer coisa "não demore pra se arrumar, _Earth girl_, porque hoje eu tenho uma surpresa".

Ela o abraçou, feliz e ansiosa, e ele teve que pensar numa surpresa em menos de alguns segundos.

-

Se ele achasse que ela o desejava, como Jack, como Rose, como Martha, ah, talvez fosse doce, talvez... nah, bobagens. O desejo que os outros sentiam só fazia com que ele se sentisse solitário, na maior parte do tempo. Era por isso que ele estava tão feliz com Donna, e isso era verdade; também era por isso que ele jamais se sentiria tentado a beijá-la, e isso era mentira.

Ele a beijou naquela manhã, porque os cabelos dela estavam molhados mas soltos da toalha de sempre, porque o roupão deixava entrever o colo e porque ela cheirava um cheiro bom de sabonete. E, não, por nada disso: Donna disse que ele parecia pensativo, ele fez as panquecas sem reclamar. Levantaram-se juntos da mesa pela primeira vez, roupões brancos e sorrisos meio distantes. Ela se aproximou e o beijou na boca, gentilmente, e ele não ficou congelado como achava que ela imaginava que ele ficaria. Correspondeu ao beijo, uma mão em seus cabelos, outra em sua cintura, e assim ficaram até o beijo virar um abraço meio estranho, que virou um abraço apertado, que virou um ela-pendurada-nos-braços-dele, e eles riram.

"Seu pequeno idiota", ela disse, a voz cheia de riso, e cheia de um amor imenso, imenso a ponto de não precisar de nada daquilo.

-

O beijo seguinte foi muitos dias depois, no quarto dela, depois de uma longa conversa sobre Rose Tyler. Foi um beijo de tudo-vai-dar-certo, com um pouco de vou-ficar-aqui-pra-sempre, misturado com eu-gosto-mesmo-esse-tanto-de-você. Foi seguido por outro e outro e outro, cada vez mais íntimos, mais entremeados um no outro. E nenhum dos dois saberia dizer exatamente como aconteceu, mas num repente as mãos dele tocavam seios nus, as mãos dela terminavam de desabotoar a camisa dele.

Pararam exatamente aí, meio vestidos; afora um último beijo, foi apenas isso. Ele a aconchegou em seus braços – pele contra pele, reconfortante como quase nada – e cobriu os dois com o edredom macio.

Quando ela o encontrou na cozinha, tomaram café como se nada de estranho tivesse acontecido. E não tinha mesmo.

-

Não havia nenhuma máscara e nenhum distanciamento, mas ele nunca disse a ela, com todas as palavras, "você é minha melhor amiga". Mas ele entendeu depois que eles diziam isso um ao outro o tempo todo; por exemplo, sempre que demonstravam horror se os outros pensassem que os dois eram casados: _eles eram muito mais_.


End file.
